Blinds have long been a popular method of providing a covering over a window or doorway. Their popularity in part, stems from the fact that they can quickly and easily be opened to allow in light or a view out of the door or window over which they are installed or closed to provide privacy and shelter from bright light. They also come in many designs and colors which can also act as a statement of style.
Vertical blinds make up a popular version of blinds in use today. The louvers of the vertical blinds hang suspended in a row attached to a horizontal track with suspension mechanisms. The suspension mechanisms slide on the vertical track allowing the louvers of the blind to be drawn over the opening or to the side out of the way of the opening. The blind also has a mechanism to rotate the louvers when they are in front of the opening to allow in light and a view out or to block light and the view out.
One critical factor in installing a vertical blind is that they must be installed at the right height above the surface, i. e. a floor or window sill, over which they will be suspended. This is to assure that there is sufficient clearance between the bottom ends of the louvers and the surface so that when the blind is opened or closed, the louvers have obstruction free movement from the open to the closed positions and visa versa. However, the ends of the louvers still must be close enough to the floor or window sill so that when the blind is closed it provides the complete privacy sought by use of the blinds.
Once vertical blinds are installed the height the louvers above the floor or window sill over which they are suspended can not be changes without removing the blind entirely and reinstalling it. Having to reinstall the blind not only involves added work and expense, it also causes further damage to the wall to which the blind is attached. Such work requires new holes to be made in the wall to anchor the horizontal support of the vertical blinds as well as other work on the wall to rehang the blinds.
A number of situations may necessitate the reinstallation of the blind to achieve the desired height of the blind above the floor or surface above which the louvers are suspended. When installed, a mistake might be made in measuring the correct distances, or the level of the floor may change due to a change in flooring such as the installation or removal of carpeting or some other type of floor covering.